User talk:Kate4TDWT
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Total Drama Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Rules Page/@comment-TDobsessed88-20100910194903/@comment-Kate4TDWT-20100910195237 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDISeriesFan (Talk) 20:39, September 10, 2010 THanks!! GREAT KATE! THANKS! YOU ARE SO BECOMING AN ADMIN!!! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 11:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) OH MY GOSH!!! SORRY I was doing the other ones and I did that quickly and I didn't realise XD sorry I'm changing it right now!!! SORRY!!TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 22:23, September 11, 2010 (UTC) no, it's okay, you're my best friend on the wiki... TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 22:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Jamie's Audition Interview Well, Jamie, right? Okay, tell us a bit about you... A fault and a virtue of yours... '''Jamie: '''A fault? Well first of all because of my sister I have a bit of an obssession with winning. But that makes me determand! And THAT'S my vurtue! Why did you sign-up? '''Jamie: '''Well my sister is SO good at everything EXCEPT desgining clothes which is my talent so... Do you think you can win? Why/why not? '''Jamie: '''Clothes are my pasion! My life! I've made SO many. I've shoped for SO many! Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? '''Jamie: '''Is my sister in this compatition? That's all! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 13:30, September 11, 2010 (UTC) That's a good idea! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 15:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, however I'm gonna need an IRC for people to talk and see their interactions... And remember... I see ALL the things that happen here TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 15:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll see... and... WHAT THE HECK IS CHATANGO??!! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 15:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! That's such a nice compliment! You're cool too! I've seen you on the TDI Wiki! You're user page is so awesome! We're both Noah fan girls! I'm Barbie!! Nothing's really new. What about you? I'm Barbie!! I'm not interesting either!I'm Barbie!! Maybe I can ask Dallas if you can join our alliance! I'm Barbie!! Hey!! Hey Jamie! I don't know you very well, but if we start an alliance together, we could take down this competition!! Come on, me, you, and Barbie!! Please!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 15:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Girls are meant for fashion, so we gotta take down them boys, especially my bro!! He has to go down!! He has an alliance with the boys, and I know hes trying to eliminate me!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 15:55, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I know! You're really nice and Katina's a... word I can't say! I'm Barbie!! So who ,other than Katina, do you want gone?I'm Barbie!! OK. I got rid of it? But what about er.. that person? He's nice!I'm Barbie!! Listen Katina, I know Monica was mean to you, but please join an alliance with me so that when she's out, we'll have the last laugh!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 23:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I understand...I just thought you would because she was really mean to you!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 23:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Gasp! Just like Gwen was!!!!! You're right! Heather Lindsay Gwen Duncan and I had one then she tricked me!!!I'm Barbie!! Thanks! I'm so glad to have a BFF like you!*hugs*I'm Barbie!! !! I will as long as i'm 100% sure Stefano is not like Chris who would show who you voted for! If he does show who we voted for i'd be as dead as Katina's new look! I'm Barbie!! Hmmmm... I didn't think of that... Why don't you satrt searching for some songs? You're an admin, right? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 21:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) OMG is usher's song? Stronger is Britney Spears' song? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 22:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) JAMIE TALK PAGE!!! TALK TO JAMIE HERE!!!! TALK TO JAMIE HERE!!! JAMIE HERE! NO WHERE ELSE!!! JAMIE HERE! Talk to Jamie here: Ok, first we vote off Johnny. Deal? Please!!!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 00:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry!Jamie, I'll vote with our girl alliance this week and Dallas' alliance next week! So who are we booting?I'm Barbie!! Barbie:Jamie can I talk to you please?.Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie:Well I want to know why you don't like Dallas.Please. (besides that he's shady which you've told me before).Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie:Well I'll be careful. Thanks Jamie!(hugs)Barbie is in it to win it! Why shouldn't I go alone with him into a boys' bedroom? Although I kinda think I may know why... (the words alone with him in a boys' bedroom makes me worry) Barbie is in it to win it!! Ok. Thanks Jamie! (hugs)Barbie is in it to win it!! Barbie:Nothing...I'm just shocked and sad.Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie:Dallas told me that you kissed him in the boys' bedroom!Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie:He said that you're using me.Barbie is in it to win it! Barbie:Well I do still trust you so we're still BFFs. *hugs*Barbie is in it to win it! yes, Jamie... tell me Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Who wouldn't want kiss you? (moves even closer and takes her hand) You're beautiful, smart and hard to get... I'm sorry, those facts on a girl drive me crazy... Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) (Moves even closer!!) I don't like her anymore, I'm breaking up with her tomorrow, she only wanted my advantage, and anyway she was going to break up wth me Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) It's obviously you (kisses her) Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:34, September 18, 2010 (UTC) (smiles and thinks: I can't wait to break up with that stupid girl) Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC) *texting her* Stefano: I already broke up with her, waiting a reaction. If nothing happens soon, I'm going back to the hall Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 14:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) KATINA HERE! KATINA IS OVER HERE!!! TALK TO KATINA OVER HERE!!! NO WHERE ELSE!!! KATINA IS HERE! Talk to Katina here: Can you please vote off Johnny??? PLEASEE!!!!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 00:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ELIMINATION TO THE RUNWAY NOW TELL OTHERS -- Runway Runway time!-User:Dallas1185 Hey... I have a little problem... Dylan is taking control of EVERYTHING he is starting to make pages for something that still isn't sure to be, he asks people to leave the images on HIS user page... GOSH HE'S NOT AN ADMIN!!! there has to be a way to stop him!! Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 01:11, September 15, 2010 (UTC) yeah, if I knew how to... I think I know... Oh it's cool I hope we can be friends too *smiles and hugs* and oh telll her I love her!-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! Videos well, first remove that video. then click on the icon that says add a video, it's along the add image and add gallery buttons. then in the bar put the URL to the video from youtube or other site. I recommend you on youtube searching the song with artis and search for the VEVO video. These have better quality Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 20:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey hey, sorry for being sometimes mean being Stefano, it's just his character, and sometimes I feel really bad being mean. If Stefano makes it through the next challenge, I'm going to give him to the winner... I think... Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC) yeah, it could be... Stefano DiMarco KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 00:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) look what i did when i was bored I had nothing else to do so i was like why dont i recolor Jamie IDK why i am showing you LOL! TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 03:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC)